


Reunited

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, Thranto, slight spoilers for Thrawn: Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: How the reunion between Eli and Thrawn should have gone.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written any thranto in ages!!! But treason made me really want to write more about them! Hope you enjoy! Xxxxxxxxx

_Good day, Lieutenan Vanto?_

After a year long separation, a four year relationship and an even longer friendship, all he got was "Good day Lieutenant Vanto." It wasn't as if he'd expected Thrawn confess his undying love for him infront of the entire crew. But still, to not even say something like it’s good to see you again Lieutenant Vanto. Something that any indication he cared about his presence at all. Had it all really been a ploy by the Chiss? The thought had crossed his mind before, that Thrawn was only using him. That by pretending to fall in love with him so he could convince him to save his home world. Even before they'd entered a relationship, he'd wondered who Thrawn was loyal to first. Eli, the Acendancy or The Empire.

He'd suspected that it would always be the Chiss and now he seemed to have his answer. Eli thought he could read Thrawn better than most yet even he hadnt seen any sort of reaction when he stepped back inside the Chimera, his blue face remaining imprrssivly stoic. Thrawn had probably reasoned that he wouldn't see Eli again unless he returned to his home world, which wouldn't happen until the danger against them and the Empire had been eliminated. And by then his mission would have been completed, so we wouldn't need to pretend to have feelings for him anymore.

The thought made Eli bitter. He'd given up his career, his family, his life for Thrawn. Had it had all been for nothing? Was he really what he'd always feared? Just another victim of Thrawn's mind games?

He tried not to look at the alien as they walked back towards Faro's office. Of course it was his luck that it was just him and Thrawn as Ar'alani and Ronan had business elsewhere.

Just as he noticed that the corridor they were walking down was unusually empty, Thrawn pulled him into one of its alcoves. Before he could ask what was going on, Thrawn had put his dark blue lips against his own. They were just like he remembered, his lips thinner than a humans his temperature slightly cold. But more importantly, he could feel the devotion of love through them. Reciprocating, he pressed back, tugging onto his white uniform that looked so kriffing good on him.

Eventually the pair had to stop for air. However their foreheads still lightly rested against the others. They hadn't done that since their days at the academy. After a moment Eli spoke.

"Good day Lieutenant?"

Thrawn's red eyes flickered in shame.

"I'm sorry Eli. As soon as I saw you, I wished to do what I just did now. But I could not reveal the true nature of our relationship infront of the others, especially to Admiral Ronan. I do not wish him to have more evidence to be the traitor he already thinks you are."

"Its ok. I understand. I just..." Eli stroked his hand through the Grand Admiral's hair. It was slightly longer than the last time he had done this. Probably because he didn't trust anyone except Eli to cut his hair.

Thrawn kissed his palm.

"I know. And I know you question wether I was just using you for your talents."

Now it was Eli's turn to look down him shame. Of course Thrawn was telling the truth. He never should have doubted him. Before he could apologise, Thrawn spoke.

"There is no need for apologies. I understand why you would debate my intentions. So I hope that this will prove my feelings for you."

Thrawn slipped a small box out from his pocket. Inside was a silver bracelet with the skyline of Lysatra engraved on one side and the mountains of Csilla on the other, a ring that where the ends met had a roby and gold, and finally a white stone in the shape of a bear like creature Eli recognised from the Chiss homeworld. Eli felt his heart stop. He knew the significance of each if those items. He had seen similar brackets worn by some of the members of the Steadfast to signal that they were bonded. The ring was the custom of most human societies. And whislt he did not know what the stone was, it was tradition on Lysatra to exchange items mist precious to you. He spent the next few minutes being unable to do anything but stare. However, probably due to his nerves, Thrawn misunderstood his reaction.

"I'm sorry. I respect your declination, wether I was too sudden or you do not feel as strong-"

This time it was Eli who initiated the kiss. He felt Thrawn stiffin in surprise before kissing back, one hand still holding the box. When he drew back, he found the rare expression of confusion on Thrawn's face.

"Yes." he breathed. Thrawn's face broke out into the biggest smile he had ever seen the Chiss wear.

"I was unaware of which custom you would prefer so I decided to choice the three that I thought you would most enjoy."

Eli couldn't help but giggle. Of course Thrawn would be that thorough.

"Thanks. I think I'll go with all three of them. We're going to be one of the galaxies most unique couples so we might as well go full out with the uniqueness!"

Judging by his smile, Thrawn seemed to agree with his sentiment. Carefully he placed the bracelet around his wrist and the ring on the opposite hands finger whilst Eli pocketed the stone.

And just like that, he was engaged. They took their hands in each others fingers and rested their foreheads against one another. If someone had told him when he and Thrawn first met that he would one day be engaged to that annoying, career derailing alien, he would have checked them for spice intake.

"Sir, Ronan is requesting your presence on the bridge." Faro interrupted over the comms.

Eli sighed as Thrawn replied. This would be their last moment alone for a very long time. He wanted to stretch it for as long as possible. They stayed together for one last second, their hearts pressed against the others as they beat in time. Eventually they made their way back, their hands intertwined for as long as possible until they approached another officer.

When they entered the bridge, Eli noticed Ar'alani's eyes breifly widened at the sight of the bracket before abruptly staring back at the controls. He allowed himself a small smirk that he had actually managed to surprise his commander. Faro had apparently noticed too judging by the way she rolled her eyes at the pair. Even Va'hnya sent him a smile. Fortunatly, Ronan seemed to be the only one who hadn't noticed since as soon as they arrived he started ranting about treason and how amazing Orsen Krennic was.

As he raved on, Eli sneaked a glance at his fiancé. Even just thinking the word sent a shiver of happiness all over his body. His blue skim was illuminated by the stars glistening outside as his red eyes burned with the light of a birthing star. Subtly those red eyes glanced down at him. As big a smile as Thrawn permitted himself to show in the presence of Ronan graced his face. Somehow he shined even brighter. In the corner of his vision, Eli saw Faro roll her eyes again.


End file.
